everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Misfits
Plot Sometimes not being like everyone else might just be the best thing you can be. The "Misfits" Eva Chanter Andrew Coppelius Amarylis Yaga and... Mickey Dread Chapter one: Eva meets Andrew Eva was putting her books in her locker. And of course casually eavesdropping on the conversation next to her. It was going on between a boy and a girl. "I mean it Andrew, go out there and be yourself or I'll do it for you! It's a new semester, a new chance to start fresh!" The girl pushed the guy out in the midst of the hallways. Curious as to see what would happen, Eva shut her locker and watched. The boy blushed and cleared his throat. He seemed about to speak when a certain fairy bumped into him as she flew past. He wobbled, trying to steady himself, then lost his footing, doing a somersault into a pillar tree. Everyone laughed. Except for Eva. Eva saw the boy's pale face flush a deep red and sighed, reaching her hand out toward him. "Hi." She said. The boy, Andrew, was it?, looked up. "H-hi." He stammered, obviously still embarrassed from falling over. "I'm Eva." She said as she helped him up. "I'm Andrew." His blush faded, but he remained staring at her eyes. Eva mentally rolled them. She was used to people staring for like, a second to long at her eyes. Being born with heterochromia did that to you. "Never seen someone with two colored eyes before?" She asked. Andrew shrugged. Eva giggled. Maybe this new semester wouldn't be so bad after all. Chapter two: Mickey meets Amarylis Mickey Dread was watching Roxie. She had her arms full of radio equipment and a huge chunk of bright red hair was falling out of her ponytail. She looked so beautiful. He let out a lovesick sigh. Something brushed his arm. He looked down to see a brown haired girl with fierce blue gemstone eyes watching him. "Someone needs to talk to Cupid." She said. "Oh, I um..." He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. The girl giggled. "Relax, I won't tell. My name's Amarylis, But most people call me Amy." She introduced. "I'm Mickey. You promise you won't tell?" Amy giggled. "Yes Mickey. I promise." She said. "Aren't you Baba Yaga's daughter?" Mickey asked. Instantly, Amy's giggles subsided as she looked down. "My parents gave me away to Baba Yaga when I was a baby." She said in a small voice. "Oh..." Mickey didn't actually know how to respond to that. "But Auntie's good." Amy said, a fake smile on her face. "Hey Amy, don't be upset. It's a new semester! A new chance to be a new you!" Mickey proclaimed, saying these words as much for him as for her. Chapter three: Amarylis Meets Eva "Evil Eva! Evil Eva!" That shrill, annoying voice that belonged to Bailey Bobbin hurt Eva's ears. But what hurt far more was the words the girl decided to chant. Eva felt tears sting her eyes. She was not Evil! Neither was her mother. So much for starting a new semester off right. Amy could hear the chant and turned to see Bailey, taunting someone. This was nothing new. What was new was that the subject of the taunt, (she figured her name was Eva), was crying. "Give it a rest Bailey!" Amy yelled, startling the Ozian Evil Queen as she yanked the girl away. "Everything okay?" Amy asked gently. Eva? wiped her strangly multicolored eyes. "I'm fine. I just hate it when people insinuate that my mother, the Enchantress from Beauty and the beast, was evil." She explained. "Well, if you know your not evil isn't that enough?" Amy asked. "No!" Eva? yelled. "Look, I'm sorry. But it's a new semester, maybe you'll get to prove them wrong if you just keep at it. My name's Amarylis. But call me Amy." "I'm Eva.And you're right. Maybe this semester will finally work out in my favor!" Eva cheered. Amy got quiet, remembering her run in with Mickey earlier. "And maybe it will work out in mine as well." Chapter four: Andrew Meets Mickey "Hey Dove, you look spellbinding today!" Andrew called. Dove shook her head. "Enough with the flirting Coppelius, I know you don't mean it." She giggled as she walked ahead of him. He sighed. Of course Dove would discount his flirting with her as merely jokes, but it was true. He leaned against the locker, closing his eyes in defeat. One day he'd tell Dove how he felt and then, and then what? He was so lost in thought he almost didn't hear the pounding noise that sounded in the locker he was leaning against. He hesitatingly opened the locker, to reveal a dark haired and skinned boy. "Is she gone?" He asked. "Is who gone?" Andrew wondered. "Just some annoying pest. She's been bugging me since I first started going to Ever After High." The boy admitted, stepping out of the locker. "Well your safe, no one like that's around. I'm Andrew." He introduced. "Mickey." The boy said shortly. "About the person that bugs you, you shouldn't let her get to you." Andrew said. "Easier said then done Andrew. She just happens to be a very important student here at Ever After High. I tried to join a club, but she said I shouldn't because I would just betray them like my dest..." Mickey trailed off, embarrassed. "Destiny, are you Mordred's son?" Andrew asked. Mickey nodded. "There's no reason you're a traitor just because your father was. And one day, I promise you'll get a chance to prove that. New semester, new beginning. For me too." Chapter five: Shadows Whispering Unbeknownst to anyone, lest of all the four Misfits, outside the school, two people were watching. "Do you have a plan?" One, who had a rough voice, asked. The other laughed. "Stop worrying. I am the most powerful being in Her ''army. I am the greatest, toughest," "You don't have a plan." The first cut them off. Their companion groaned. "Of course I don't have a plan! ''She shouldn't have put me in charge of this. You should come up with the plan!" "I would. But that would be going against Her wishes, and I would like to keep my insides intact if it's all the same to you. But the plan doesn't have to be in effect for twenty-four more hours. You can come up with a plan then." Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction